Drugs
by Black-White-Blue
Summary: In a world where drugs can make you feel certain emotions and make you act in different ways, Haku finds a way to get away from her usual depressing life. But when Gakupo finds out about her bad habit, what will she do? And how will she try to keep it from the other Vocaloids from finding out her secret? (Summary sucks, I know, but yeah. Rated M for language which is yet to come.)


Yet again, Haku hadn't got enough money for dinner.

Today the drugs had been expensive. She had barely had enough money to get them today, but she had them now. That was what mattered.

She sat down on her couch and openes the small bottle. The orange liquid inside the bottle smelt delicious. It always did. Haku lifted the bottle to her mouth and let some of the liquid trickle into her mouth, savouring the taste. Happiness always tasted the best, but she couldn't drink it all now. If she didn't save some for later, then she'd end up being depressed again. And she couldn't have that.

Haku got up and picked up her bag before slipping the bottle into one of the small pockets. She had to take that with her in case the effects wore off. After all, being depressed whilst going bowling with friends wouldn't be good. Then they'd realise that she was taking the drugs and they might leave her... Which couldn't happen. She was finally getting along with all the people who once upon a time hated and bullied her. And Haku definitely didn't want that to start again.

She got into her car and started it up. Usually, the sleek, black Mercedes worked perfectly for her. But today it seemed to not want to start up.

Haku didn't yell curse words at the car. Of course she wouldn't. She was far too happy. Instead, she calmly got out of the car and walked to the bus stop.

The bus came a few minutes later. Haku got on the bus and smiled brightly at the driver, who looked at her with an expression of pure shock.

"Ah... Miss Yowane... You're happy today..." Haku nodded.

"I know~ So, how much to the bowling alley?" The bus driver thought for a moment.

"Free. For you. Since you're happy today and I wouldn't want to ruin the mood." Haku smiled again and thanked the driver before getting on the bus and sitting down in the middle. The bus driver knew her well because when she went out drinking she was in no state to drive home afterwards. He usually took her home. And he always made her pay for the bus.

Haku got off the bus at her stop and thanked the driver on the way out before skipping into the bowling alley. She giggled as she felt her large chest bounce up and down as she skipped. It felt weird when she did that.

She looked around in search of her friends. When she couldn't see them, Haku leant against the wall and waited for them to arrive. After all, she hadn't seen Kaito's car in the car park... So they probably weren't here yet.

Not too long later, Haku saw Miku and the others walk in. Smiling brightly, Haku went over to the group of friends.

"Hello~" Meiko looked at Haku and smiled.

"Hey! I didn't know you were coming, Miku never told me!"

"I wanted to keep it a secret!" The two of them looked over at Miku, who was crossing her arms and pouting. "Maybe I wanted to suprise the two of you."

"Aw~ Miku, you're too nice." Haku was slightly suprised at the words coming out of her mouth, but she didn't say anything. After all, she had to keep up this lie and hope the others would believe her.

"Hey, Haku." She looked over at the tall, purple-haired man standing to Kaito's left.

"It's nice to see you, Gakupo." Gakupo smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you too. I haven't seen you in a while, or seen you this happy either. It's a bit weird..." Haku tilted her head.

"I've had a new view on life, Gakupo. I'm a lot happier now and I've gotten rid of the old me. So please accept it." He raised an eyebrow before turning to Kaito to talk to him about a different subject. Haku sighed. If Gakupo found out he'd tell Luka... And Luka would tell Miku... And then the whole world would know about Haku's habit.

Miku led them to the alley she'd booked for them and put on the shoes she'd gotten for herself. Haku hated the shoes the bowling alley provided, but she had to wear them. Plus, they didn't go with her jeans.

"Alright! Who's gonna go first~?" Kaito raised his hand.

"Me, because I won last time. Plus if I win again then you all have to buy me ice cream~"

"Buy your own ice cream, Kaito. We don't have that much money to spare." Haku looked over at Luka, who had calmly sat down beside Miku with her book. Kaito huffed and sat down next to her.

"But I want you to buy me ice cream. It tastes better when it's a reward~!"

The rest of the group mumbled something to do with Kaito loving ice cream a little too much, but Kaito obviously ignored them. Haku smiled slightly.

"I'll buy you ice cream, Kaito. If you win." Kaito hugged Haku tightly.

"Thank you~!"

Half way into the game, Haku could feel the effects of the drug wear off.

"Ah... Guys, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute." She picked up her bag before getting up and running to the bathroom. Then she took the small bottle and drank some more of the drug. She smiled again as she felt the happiness return.

Haku put the bottle away and walked out of the bathroom.

"So why did you go to the bathroom?" Haku yelped and turned to look at Gakupo, who was leaning by the door to the bathroom. Haku would have started shaking and stuttering, but she couldn't. The drug wouldn't let her.

"Why do you need to know~?" Haku flinched mentally. That sentence came out too happy. Way to happy.

"I was just wondering. Y'know, I heard this interesting thing about these new drugs, yeah?" Haku didn't react. She couldn't show that she knew anything about those drugs.

"And what do they do?"

"They enhance emotions. I have no idea how, but it's pretty clever. Like, you can get a peace one for when you're anrgy and you'll feel peaceful. I think it's a cool idea. What about you?" Haku shrugged.

"I guess it sounded cool." Gakupo walked over to Haku and kissed her deeply, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Haku shrieked and pushed him away. Gakupo wiped his mouth and smirked.

"Ah, happiness. I thought so." Haku didn't say anything.

After a few moment of silence, Haku decided to speak.

"Don't tell the others, okay? I can't let them know."

"What, that you've lied to them all this time?"

"Yeah~" Haku mentally flinched again. Damn, she needed to get more control over her voice and the way she said things when she was taking drugs.

"I'm going to tell them anyway. They deserve to know the truth."

"Please!"

Miku looked over at them from their lane and motioned for them to come over. Haku looked away.

"If you're gonna tell them, then I'll leave."

"Fine." Haku turned away from Gakupo and walked out of the door to the building, wishing that she could cry.

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS! I WROTE MY FIRST THING!<strong>

Okay, I know it's not like amazing or anything, but I tried. I got the idea off Tumblr (about the drugs) and I know that pretty much everyone is out of character, but hey, I made an attempt. Anyway, Haku's meant to be out of character because yeah. Drugs.  
>Anyway, please review! I feel more inspired when people review my stuff, so please do review. I plan on continuing this for a while and all.<p>

And uhm thanks for reading this lame authors note. *fades away into the shadows*


End file.
